


I Nostri Mondi

by WiredDreams92



Category: Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Demigods, Family Secrets, Gen, Italian Wizarding World, Italian setting, Legends, Magic, Magic Academy, Magic-Users, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Mystery, Secrets, Wizards
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDreams92/pseuds/WiredDreams92
Summary: Lorelei, una giovane strega, decide di crescere sua figlia lontana dal mondo dei suoi genitori finché la bambina non raggiunga l'età per frequentare l'Accademia Magica nascosta in un'isola invisibile nel Mar Mediterraneo. Quando la piccola Rori entra nel mondo magico della madre scopre segreti di famiglia che le daranno risposte da tanto attese, ma le faranno nascere altre domande sulla sua identità e la vita della madre.
Relationships: Lorelei & Isandra, Lorelei & Susanna, Lorelei Giallimore & Emiliana Giallimore & Riccardo Giallimore, Lorelei Giallimore & Rori Giallimore, Origianl characters - Relationship, Rori Giallimore & Emiliana Giallimore & Riccardo Giallimore





	1. Prefazione

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi sono tutti, o quasi, basati su nomi e relazioni di fandom già esistenti. Per renderli coerenti con la storia, basata in Italia, ho apportato alcune modifiche a nomi: per esempio Lorelai è diventata Lorelei (per avvicinarla all'origine mitologica del nome) e Sooki l'ho cambiato in Susanna. Michel è rimasto Michel, ma il suo personaggio l'ho reso un pò più scorbutico. Anche altre personalità potrebbero divergere dal canone.

«Rori?! Sei pronta, tesoro?» La voce della giovane madre arriva dalla cucina, mentre il «sì» della bambina da due porte più in là.

A vederle una di fianco all’altra, la somiglianza si nota, è evidente. Entrambe hanno una carnagione olivastra, si abbronzano facilmente e non si bruciano quasi mai al sole. I capelli lunghi di entrambe sono difficili da gestire, ma nessuna delle due si decide a tagliarli e i boccoli color caramello sono sempre legati in qualche modo. Gli occhi sono blu, ma quelli della madre sono più scuri, con qualche accenno di nero e grigio, come un mare in tempesta, se si osservano da vicino; quelli della bambina sono azzurri, come il cielo più limpido che si possa mai vedere.

Lorelei si riempe la terza tazza di caffè della mattina, attenta a non sporcare il completo blu scuro che indossa, o la camicetta bianca, e porge lo zaino giallo alla figlia quando entra in cucina. Mentre la bambina nasconde il viso nello zaino, controllando che ci sia tutto, la madre la guida fuori di casa e davanti all’ascensore con una mano sulla spalla.  
«Non trovo il quaderno di- ah, eccolo!»  
La madre sorride, divertita dalla cura maniacale della figlia per il materiale scolastico quando la bambina passa al terzo controllo della mattina, mentre si dirigono alla macchina. La zip dello zaino e i tacchi sono i suoni che loro contribuiscono al via vai del mattino su via Roma, nella periferia milanese. In pochi minuti di macchina, raddoppiati solo dal tempo impiegato per parcheggiarla nuovamente davanti al loro bar abituale, le due ragazze Giallimore si scambiano solo poche parole, mentre la madre guarda sempre più curiosa la figlia che, inusualmente, non riesce a tenere ferme le mani. «Cos’hai?»  
La bambina sospira. Scendono entrambe dalla macchina e, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio meditabondo, le risponde «non lo so, sento come se stia per succedere qualcosa».  
Lorelei sbuffa e la figlia la guarda divertita. La madre sembra infastidita dalla grammatica perfetta della sua bambina di neanche undici anni.

Nel bar, vengono accolte dal nuovo aiuto del proprietario, Charlie, uno studente Erasmus assunto qualche mese prima. Rori gli parla imbarazzata, ma si sforza ogni giorno di scambiare con il ragazzo inglese qualche parola, per praticare. Le serve al tavolo il solito, ma con una sorpresa, dopo che Lorelei gli parla qualche minuto al bancone, fuori dalla portata d’udito della figlia. Posa sul tavolino di plastica verde scolorito due tazze grandi di cappuccino, una tazza di espresso, un piattino con due brioche alla crema di nocciole e uno con una cheesecake al limone.  
La donna sposta quest’ultimo sotto il naso della bimba. «Per tirarti su il morale» e la figlia le regala un sorriso pieno di gratitudine.  
Rori si appresta ad affondare il cucchiaino nella glassa al limone e nella crema al formaggio sottostante, ma si ferma a contemplare i colori sulla superficie della fetta di torta. «Sembra un piccione con una lettera in bocca», mormora incuriosita.  
Dall’altra parte del tavolino, a Lorelei sta andando di traverso il caffè. Tossisce e la bambina si alza a darle qualche colpetto sulla schiena. Charlie le porta un bicchiere d’acqua. Quando si calma, mentre la figlia mangia, la madre l’osserva intenta e pensierosa. Uno stato d’animo che non l’abbandonerà per il resto della giornata.

Un silenzio pesante le avvolge nel tragitto verso la scuola della bambina. Rori sente che la madre è pensierosa e crede che sia dovuto allo stress del lavoro, per questo non fa domande. Lorelei rigira nella mente il momento in cui sua figlia ha mormorato quelle parole, come rapita da qualche immagine sulla glassa uniformemente gialla della cheesecake, e, ciò che questo avvenimento può significare, le crea un grosso peso sullo stomaco. Si salutano con un bacio. «Vengo a prenderti alle quattro», le dice la madre. Rori sente la macchina che si allontana solo dopo aver varcato i cancelli della scuola. Si avvicina a un gruppo di amici e cerca di concentrarsi sulle loro parole, ma le è difficile. Una volta che il pensiero dello strano silenzio di sua madre si è allontanato, la bambina è nuovamente avvolta dalla strana sensazione che la disturba dall’inizio della mattinata. Sta per succedere qualcosa, ma a parte la fine della scuola e il suo compleanno la prossima settimana, oggi la verifica di scienze, l’attesa della lettera dalla scuola che frequenterà l’anno prossimo o il ricevimento che l’hotel gestito da sua madre dovrà organizzare per il mese prossimo, nella mente della bambina non c’è nessun avvenimento che possa condurla a sentirsi così dannatamente impreparata e nervosa.

Anche Lorelei aspetta tranquilla e posata questi avvenimenti. Parcheggia la sua auto tra le macchine dei dipendenti dell’Eden, hotel e trattoria che lei gestisce ormai da tre anni, ed entra da una porta laterale riservata al personale. Saluta tutti cordialmente e con un sorriso genuino sul viso, anche lo scorbutico Michel, il receptionist diurno, che sorride solo se pagato.  
«Buongiorno Michel! Posta?»  
Lui le risponde con un misero «bonjour» e le passa lettere e notifiche varie senza alzare gli occhi dallo schermo del computer. Lei le prende e, senza fermarsi un attimo, si dirige alle cucine per una tazza di caffè.

Un suono metallico e poco piacevole proviene da oltre le doppie porte di legno dipinte di un bel verde acceso che conducono alla cucina, il regno di odori e sapori dove è regina la sua cuoca e migliore amica Susanna. Entra senza far apparire i suoi pensieri preoccupati sul volto. Invece chiede «tutto bene Susi?».  
Da oltre un tavolo e da sotto un paio di pentole e strofinacci, arriva la voce agitata e vivace, sempre vivace, della chef. «Sì, tutto a posto, niente di rotto e bruciato, tutto come previsto!»  
«Hai un minuto, allora?» chiede Lorelei, riempendosi una tazza lunga di caffè americano e lasciandosi convincere ad aggiungere un pò di panna fresca dal sous chef.  
Susanna si alza, annuisce affermativa e dà qualche istruzione al suo staff. Insieme, le due amiche escono dal retro della cucina su una veranda decorata in stile Midwest americano; vasi di fiori primaverili appesi alle ringhiere di legno levigato e dipinto di verde, rampicanti che coprono le colonne e qualche decorazione primaverile sui davanzali delle finestre o agli stipiti delle porte, soprattutto fiori di ciliegio, frutta e verdura di plastica e qualche animaletto di ceramica; la rappresentazione più semplice di ciò che viene in mente quando si pensa al Giardino dell’Eden: abbondanza.

Sedute su una panchina a dondolo, anch’essa verde, ma più scuro, Lorelei si confida con l’amica su un particolare avvenimento della mattina. «Credo che Rori ha avuto una visione.»  
«Oh.»  
«Già.»  
«Quindi, adesso…» la voce di Susanna si fa più lieve, «le racconterai tutto?».  
«Forse. Dovrei? Non sono neanche sicura che sia stata una visione», mormora Lorelei pensierosa.  
«Hai usato un congiuntivo giusto», le fa notare Susi.  
«Ah. Strano.»  
«Prima o poi lo verrà a scoprire, no? Non mi avevi parlato di una roba... divinazione?»  
«Sì, ma che c'entra?»  
«Se qualcuno lo divina?»  
«Improbabile…»  
«Ma non impossibile.»  
«Agh. Come faccio? Sai una cosa? Forse sto pensando troppo, forse non è stata una visione!»  
«Okay… così non stai solo rimandando il problema?»  
«No. Prima di dirle qualcosa, devo essere sicura. Devo solo esserne sicura.»  
E così le due amiche tornano alla loro routine lavorativa.

Il giorno dopo è esattamente una settimana prima dell'undicesimo compleanno di Rori e Lorelei guarda fissa il piccione che ha beccato una volta, secco, alla finestra della cucina, prima di appollaiarsi sul davanzale, aspettando paziente. La donna si limita a bere il suo caffè e aspettare la figlia. Appena la bambina mette piede in cucina, l'accoglie dicendo «c'è posta per te».  
Rori quasi squittisce dalla felicità, fiondandosi alla finestra per aprirla. Il piccione sembra salutarla con il suo verso gutturale e le porge la zampa alla quale è legata la lettera tanto attesa. Una volta libero, vola via. Lorelei chiude la finestra in silenzio, ascoltando sua figlia aprire e iniziare a leggere il contenuto della busta ad alta voce.  
«Alla signorina Lorelei A. Giallimore, buongiorno.  
Con la presente la informiamo che l’Accademia d’Istruzione Magica Cecilia Da Vinci è pronta ad accoglierla all'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico 2050-2051. Le lezioni avranno inizio il giorno 12 settembre, alle ore 8:15, ma è invitata a partecipare agli Open Day per i nuovi immatricolati (siano essi provenienti da famiglie non magiche, miste, o totalmente magiche) che si svolgerà in due giorni distinti: il primo in data 3/09/50, dalle ore 10:00 alle ore 16:00; il secondo il 4/09/50, dalle 9:30 alle 15:30.  
In allegato può trovare tutto il materiale richiesto per il nuovo anno accademico, con indicazioni di disponibilità di alcuni materiali e/o testi all'interno degli edifici scolastici, i quali saranno disponibili previa prenotazione.  
Ne approfittiamo per augurarle una buona giornata e una buona fine di anno scolastico.  
Cordiali saluti,  
Il Vice Direttore Piero Aqualunga e  
la Preside Sibilla S. Stregata.»  
La ragazzina ha già iniziato a fare una lista di ciò che dovrà portarsi, per ogni evenienza, da cappellini invernali a costumi da bagno. «Tira il freno Rori, corri troppo», le dice la madre ridendo. «La prima cosa da fare è un po' di shopping!»

Lorelei porta la figlia con sé a lavoro, essendo un sabato, dopo la solita colazione al loro bar preferito. La fa sedere alla reception a far compagnia a un cupo Michel, mentre fa i compiti. Per pranzo, si preparano a una lunga pausa e uno shopping alquanto magico. In macchina raggiungono i Navigli milanesi e parcheggiano in zona, raggiungendo la Darsena a piedi. Il sotto del ponte del Naviglio Grande è raggiungibile facilmente, ma nessuno si ferma mai alla sua ombra. Eppure è proprio lì che si dirigono madre e figlia. Sotto un mattone con l'effige di Ianus, l'antica divinità romana delle porte, delle scelte, di ogni inizio e ogni fine, con un volto giovanile che guarda al futuro e uno barbuto che guarda al passato; quello è il punto. Lorelei prende dalla tasca quello che appare un legnetto, ma è molto di più: lunga dodici centimetri, flessibile, intagliata a mano in legno di ulivo e decorata con piccole foglie dello stesso albero, con un cuore di piuma di fenice proveniente dalla Cina. Con la punta di ciò che è in realtà una bacchetta magica, picchietta tre volte sul mattoncino con il volto di Ianus e la parete di mattoni rossicci che formano la pancia del ponte diventa opaca, vibra, perde colore. La donna prende la bambina per mano e passa attraverso il muro, scomparendo alla vista.

Rori non è mai stata sotto il ponte e ha visto raramente la madre usare la bacchetta di ulivo. Non si aspettava la strana vibrazione visiva della parete, né che ci passassero attraverso. Ma non si sarebbe mai immaginata ciò che l'attendeva un passo dopo.  
Sbucano in una specie di replica dei Navigli, ma ci sono più colori e più vivi; le strade che dall'altra parte al pomeriggio sono quasi desolate, qui sono piene di persone, affollate di movimento e voci. Il cielo, però, è il cielo di Milano, grigio a coprire il sole primaverile. Le acque sono mosse, ma non dal vento. Ci sono creature che nuotano poco sotto la superficie o in profondità e, solo dalle ombre, Rori capisce che non si tratta di semplici trote d'acqua dolce.  
«Da cosa vuoi iniziare? Pranzo o shopping?» Le chiede la madre, godendosi l'espressione rapita della figlia.  
«Pranzo?» risponde la bambina, sentendo il proprio stomaco brontolare.  
«Ottima scelta», ghigna la madre.  
Salgono le scalinate che portano alla strada dove, invece che macchine, passano solo persone a piedi, su veicoli strani a pedali o su cavalcature che vanno da semplici cavalli a muli, asini, animali a metà tra muli e capre e altre strane e sconosciute creature. Rori ha gli occhi e la bocca spalancati da quando ha messo piede nell'ombra magica di Milano. La madre la ferma a un piccolo stand tra due Navigli, dall'altra parte del ponte, e compra due bibite blu contenute in bottiglie di vetro dalla forma a spirale.  
«Si chiama Blue Twist», spiega Lorelei alla figlia, porgendole una delle bottigliette. «Una scarica di zucchero che hanno inventato i britannici.» Infatti, quando Rori ne prende un sorso, sente una botta di energia percorrerle il corpo. «Utile anche per sopravvivere agli straordinari», aggiunge la donna, bevendo un sorso e scuotendo le spalle come presa da un brivido.  
Percorrono il Naviglio Grande, o il suo equivalente da questa parte, sbirciando tra le vetrine surreali. Si fermano a un piccolo locale incassato in un angolo, con un tavolino fuori e le vetrine buie, ma Lorelei apre la porta senza esitazione, con un sorriso già pronto sulle labbra diventate azzurre a causa della bibita zuccherata. Sopra le loro teste dei piccoli campanelli tintinnano e dai meandri del locale in penombra si sente un urlo, poco prima che la donna viene investita da un potente abbraccio.  
«Ah! Non ci credo! Sei venuta!!»  
«Sì, sono qui, no?» Lorelei ride.  
La donna che ha aggredito la madre abbassa lo sguardo chiaro sulla bambina e sbarra gli occhi. «È lei?», bisbiglia.  
«Mia figlia, Rori.»  
«Ah!», le scappa un altro urlo, anche questo preceduto da un abbraccio improvviso. «Quant'è grande! Ecate, quanto t'assomiglia!»  
«Rori, lei è Isandra, una vecchia amica di famiglia.»  
«Chi chiami vecchia, che sono più piccola di te?!», ride la giovane, dai lunghi capelli neri e lisci, la pelle del cioccolato al latte e gli occhi verdi e ambrati.  
Rori la guarda ancora più incantata. La madre non le aveva mai fatto conoscere nessuno dalla sua vita prima della sua nascita. Questa persona ha un pezzo del passato misterioso e magico della madre. Con questo pensiero in testa, la bambina non si perde neanche una virgola della conversazione tra le due donne.  
«Isa, che bel posto ti sei fatta. Hai intenzione di avere molti vampiri come clienti», chiede Lorelei, accennando con un ghigno all'ambiente scuro.  
«Ah ah ah, che simpatica. No, non sono ancora arrivate le torce che ho ordinato.» Liberando dal grembiule che indossa una bacchetta, la impugna e mormora «lumos». La punta della bacchetta s'illumina come fosse una torcia elettrica e schiarisce l'ambiente angusto del locale. «Piccolo, ma confortevole, sarà il nostro motto.» Fa un occhiolino alla bambina e fa strada a entrambe, verso il bancone in fondo.  
«Quand'è l'inaugurazione?»  
«Tra una settimana. Speriamo solo che non ci capitino altri ritardi, ci stanno facendo impazzire!»  
«Chi?»  
«Loro!» Fa un gesto vago verso l'esterno, mettendosi dietro il bancone. «Tutti: i fornitori, gli esperti di ristrutturazioni, i tizi del Comune per l'attacco dell'acquedotto… tutti pazzi che vogliono farci diventare calvi dallo stress!»  
Lorelei ride di gusto, senza dare peso all'occhiataccia dell'amica. «Dovresti vedere come se la cavano gli altri senza magia! Sei fortunata.»  
«Come fai tu a vivere senza, non lo capisco. Allora, avete fame?»  
Le due ospiti annuiscono entusiaste.  
«Bene! Qui non posso ancora cucinare niente», dice con uno sguardo irato che dura il tempo di una parola. «Ma posso far preparare qualcosa a Kassifi a casa.»  
Alla pronuncia di quel nome, si sente uno schioppo a fianco di Isandra e, dal nulla, appare una strana creaturina. La pelle grigia è rugosa e cascante sopra due grandi occhi luminosi, da gatto, di un colore verde brillante. Il naso adunco copre una bocca senza labbra. Da un grembiule a fiori, che sembrano girasoli, e abiti dai colori sgargianti sotto di esso, si scorgono delle braccia gracili e mani dalle lunghe dita dinoccolate. «La Signorina Isandra ha chiamato», chiede con una voce acuta.  
«Sì. Potresti preparare qualcosa di speciale per le mie ospiti e portarlo qui? E due caffè, per favore.»  
«Per me doppio, grazie», aggiunge Lorelei.  
«Ah, la Signorina Giallimore. Benvenuta. Sarà fatto», risponde con tono piatto, prima di sparire con la stessa immediatezza e lo stesso suono improvviso di quando è apparsa.  
«Cos-chi era?» Rori ha ancora lo sguardo fisso sul punto da cui è apparsa e svanita la creatura.  
«Kassifi, la mia elfa domestica. Le dovrò dare un aumento quando apro qui. Non ho ancora trovato un aiuto che non sia un totale incapace.»  
«Non è cambiata affatto», commenta la madre.  
«Difficile far cambiare un elfo domestico.»  
«Come stanno i tuoi?» Lorelei cambia argomento.  
«Invecchiati, ma stanno bene. Almeno sono in salute. Sono andati da poco dai-» si interrompe. Scuote la testa, poi posa gli occhi sulla bambina. «Allora, Rori, quanti anni hai?»  
«Quasi undici.»  
«Ah, Ecate! Quest'anno inizia alla Da Vinci!»  
«Siamo venute anche per quello,» aggiunge Lorelei.  
«Non per me quindi», sbuffa l'amica, fingendosi offesa, ma lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso. «Anche mio nipote inizia quest'anno.»  
«Tuo fratello non aveva una figlia?»  
«Sì, Misandro, ma l'altro, Lisandro, ha un figlio dell'età di Rori; si chiama Nicola.»  
«Come stanno i tuoi fratelli, allora», chiede la madre all'amica.  
«Bene, indaffarati come al solito. Li vedo solo alle feste. Lì abita ancora a Roma, ma Mì si è spostato in Romagna questo Gennaio. Ha chiesto lui il trasferimento.»  
«Che lavoro fanno?» Rori è incuriosita anche dai più piccoli particolari.  
«Sono Dolicheni.»  
«Una specie di polizia magica», le spiega sua madre.  
«Uao.»  
Isandra ride della sua reazione. «Allora, andrete all'Open Day?»  
Madre e figlia si guardano un istante, prima di rispondere assieme «sì».  
«Ci sarà anche Nicola, probabilmente con la cugina; ormai Nicoletta è abbastanza grande.»  
«Quanti anni ha?»  
«Sedici.»  
«Uao, quant'è cresciuta.»  
«Lo dici a me? Fino a qualche anno fa la tenevo in braccio!»  
«Ahahah! Direi più di qualche anno.»  
«Basta con questi discorsi, mi fanno sentire vecchia. Piuttosto, quale sarà la vostra prima tappa?»  
«Apparte la banca?»  
«Apparte la banca», annuisce Isandra.  
«Direi che sarà il caso di comprare una bacchetta.»  
Lorelei sembra nervosa al pensiero e Isa la guarda un secondo perplessa, prima di concentrarsi di nuovo su Rori. «Sei emozionata?»  
«Credo di sì», risponde la bambina.  
«Ci scommetto. Ricordo il giorno in cui ho comprato la mia.» Isandra gira tra le dita la propria bacchetta, ancora con la punta illuminata, guardandola con malinconia. «Non è questa, in realtà. La mia prima bacchetta l'ho rotta al primo anno di università.»  
«Non mi hai mai raccontato cos'è successo.»  
«È imbarazzante.» Lancia uno sguardo alla bambina. «E non credo sia il momento adatto per parlarne. Te lo racconto un'altra volta.»  
Continuano a parlare in maniera vaga del passato, ma soprattutto del presente e del futuro in gran dettaglio. Anche quando arriva il pranzo, non si fermano. Lorelei chiede dell'università all'amica, curiosa dei dettagli dato che non ha mai frequentato. Isandra le chiede dell'hotel e dei suoi amici non magici, così scopre che almeno Susanna conosce tutto della vita di Lorelei.  
«Anche di…?» Lancia uno sguardo a Rori, che la bambina non comprende. «Perché a noi non ne hai mai parlato?» Il tono sembra ferito.  
Rori si rende conto all'istante che stanno parlando di suo padre.  
«Non adesso, Isa, ti prego.»  
Ma cosa intende Isandra con 'noi'? Si chiede la bambina. Sua madre aveva molti amici che ha abbandonato per crescere lei lontana dalla magia?  
Dopo un momento di silenzio cupo, la proprietaria si riprende e una nuova idea e un nuovo sorriso le illuminano il volto. «Ho una cosa che potrebbe piacerti! Kassifi?»  
L'elfo appare all'improvviso, preceduta solo di un millisecondo dal suono della sua magia. «Sì, Signorina Isandra?»  
«Potresti portarmi la scatola che tengo sul comò in camera? Scusa se ti faccio fare avanti e indietro, ma è un'occasione speciale!»  
L'elfo non la degna neanche di una risposta e scompare per riapparire subito dopo.  
«Aspetta un secondo, Kassifi, che te la ridò.» Isandra prende qualcosa dalla scatola, un porta gioie quadrato, di legno scuro intagliato, e la porge di nuovo all'elfo.  
«Buona giornata», dice prima di sparire.  
Isa guarda atterrita il punto in cui l'elfo domestico era poco prima. «Dice sempre così quando non vuole essere più disturbata.»  
Passa l'oggetto che ha preso dalla scatola all'amica. Rori nota che è un pezzo di carta, ma quando la madre lo gira vede che è una foto. Poi rimane a bocca aperta quando le figure iniziano a muoversi e salutare. Lorelei ha gli occhi lucidi, osservando e riconoscendo i volti sorridenti di vecchie conoscenze e lontane amicizie. «Grazie.»

Si fermano davanti a un artigiano di bacchette. Lorelei sembra prepararsi a qualcosa di sgradevole, prendendo un respiro profondo prima di entrare nel negozio. Rori la segue tesa.  
«Buongiorno! Benvenute a Belle Bacchette!» Vengono accolte da una giovane venditrice, alta, bionda, da un sorriso accecante. «Come posso aiutarvi? State forse cercando una prima bacchetta?» Riesce a sorridere ancora di più e Rori si sente quasi abbagliata, dato che la giovane si è rivolta a lei.  
«Sì, esatto», risponde Lorelei.  
«Allora, al camerino due troverete Igor», dice indicando a destra del bancone, «pronto a farti conoscere la tua prima bacchetta!».  
La madre la ringrazia e accompagna Rori nel camerino. Sembra più un piccolo negozio a parte, con una parete piena di scaffali, un paio di sgabelli sulla parte opposta e un tavolino al centro con sopra un foglio, una piuma per scrivere e un metro da sarto.  
Salutano il giovane che le accoglie, probabilmente Igor, e Lorelei si accomoda su uno sgabello, facendo cenno a Rori di avvicinarsi al tavolo.  
«Buongiorno signorina», la saluta Igor. Lui ha un sorriso molto più normale della collega. «Hai qualche domanda su come funziona la scelta della bacchetta?»  
Rori ha così tante domande che le frullano per la mente che non sa da dove iniziare, quindi scuote la testa.  
«Bene, allora iniziamo col prendere le misure.» Con la sua bacchetta dà un colpetto al metro che, muovendosi da solo, si srotola e inizia a misurare. Poi fa un movimento simile per la piuma. «Con che mano scrivi?»  
«La sinistra.»  
La piuma prende appunti.  
«Posso chiederle, signora, della sua bacchetta?», Igor chiede alla madre.  
«Certo. Dodici centimetri, flessibile, olivo con cuore di fenice. Dalla Cina.»  
«Ah, una Xiao-Apulia. Molto moderna.» Contempla gli scaffali, prendendo delle scatole lunghe e sottili tutte simili, accomunate soprattutto dal marchio Verde-giallo sulle confezioni. «Proviamo prima con queste, allora.»

Fa provare alla bambina svariate bacchette marchio Xiao-Apulia, alcune lunghe, altre corte, alcune intagliate semplici, altre troppo colorate; semplicemente sventolandole nel vuoto, spesso non succede proprio nulla, ma a volte un fischio molesto o un'esplosione riempiono il camerino numero due. La piuma continua a prendere nota, mentre il nastro si è fermato dopo aver misurato la distanza delle due narici di Rori. Igor consulta il foglio ogni volta prima di tornare a contemplare gli scaffali e svuotarli di alcune scatole.

Dopo aver provato molte bacchette fatte di ulivo e molte accomunate da un cuore di piuma di fenice, Igor si rivolge nuovamente a Lorelei. «Che bacchetta usa suo marito?»  
«Nessuna.»  
Igor annuisce, come se capisse qualcosa, e torna a contemplare gli scaffali. Questa volta tira fuori solo due scatole. Una in particolare sembra diversa dalle altre, ma la tiene ancora da parte. Apre la scatola rossa e blu e porge il contenuto a Rori. Senza pensarci troppo, con la mente ancora incuriosita dall'altra confezione, la bambina muove la bacchetta e non nota neanche l'esplosione di cartone dagli scaffali, se non quando Igor le toglie la bacchetta di mano. «Proviamo con questa.» Apre la scatola impolverata. La bacchetta al suo interno sembra incantare Rori, che la prende quasi con reverenza. È un legno rigido, di un colore grigio simile agli alberi di ulivo. Ci sono delle incisioni sulla sua superficie levigata che formano dei disegni spiraleggianti, sinuosi, quasi serpentini. Appena presa in mano, la bambina si sente percorrere da una sensazione calda, accogliente. Così piacevole da farle chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi scappare un sospiro appagato. «Direi che ci siamo.»  
La rigidità della voce di Igor attira l'attenzione sia della figlia che della madre. Il ragazzo continua a sorridere cordiale, ma Lorelei riconosce la rigidità che lo percorre, perché l'ha avuta dal momento in cui sono entrate nel negozio. «Cosa c'è che non va», chiede in un tono che, spera, non dia possibilità di sviare la conversione. Tanto lei la porterebbe di nuovo qui, anche a costo di restare per giorni.  
Igor sembra sentire questa decisione, o testardaggine, nella voce della donna e sospira già sconfitto. «È una bacchetta molto vecchia. Legno di alloro lavorato e inciso a mano, dieci centimetri, rigida.»  
C'è una lunga pausa.  
«Il nucleo?»  
«Non lo sappiamo.»

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Lorelei chiede alla figlia di andare in cassa con la bacchetta e la sacca delle monete che le mette in mano, mentre lei resta nel camerino due per qualche momento. La giovane al bancone abbaglia nuovamente la bambina con il suo sorriso, che non diminuisce neanche quando la ragazzina paga da sola e si siede su una poltroncina affianco alla porta ad aspettare la madre.

E aspetta. Non osa neanche tirare fuori la sua bacchetta dalla scatola. Non quando tornano a casa la sera, dopo essere tornate di fretta all'hotel dove sua madre si è resa indisponibile alle sue domande seppellendosi nel suo lavoro manageriale per ore; né durante la cena nel bar di Luca, dove si è nascosta dietro a chiacchiere mondane con il proprietario del locale. Non osa nemmeno quando appoggia la scatola ancora chiusa sul comodino accanto al letto prima di andare a dormire, carezzando la confezione e sentendo l'eco della sensazione che l'ha avvolta quando ha tenuto in mano la sua bacchetta.


	2. Capitolo 1:Open Day

Osservo infastidita il falchetto che si è appoggiato sul davanzale della cucina e becca altezzoso la finestra per essere ricevuto. 'Se mi graffia il vetro gli strozzo il collo', penso finendo di bere il mio caffè. Poggio la tazza nel lavandino, prima di aprire la finestra. Il falco, dalle piume dorate alla luce del sole del mattino, mi porge la zampa a cui è attaccata una lettera dall'aria ufficiale. O forse la vedo io quest'aria, perché temevo il suo arrivo. La prendo e la metto in borsa, mentre il volatile se ne vola via. Quando Rori mi raggiunge in cucina, la finestra è di nuovo chiusa e io ho un'altra tazza di caffè in mano, come se niente fosse successo. «Pronta?»  
Mia figlia annuisce e insieme usciamo di casa.

Il bello di essere manager è che nessuno mi può dire di non portare mia figlia a lavoro quando non so dove lasciarla, se non c'è scuola o la madre della sua migliore amica è impegnata e non può stare dietro a due bambine. Non posso neanche approfittare troppo della mia vicina, anche lei ha una vita. Quindi la faccio sedere alla reception, dove legge, oppure mi aiuta a snervare Michel, o dà una mano a smistare le cartacce dell'attività che si accumulano inesorabilmente. La mia bambina è un angelo. Tutti l'adorano, anche i clienti. Persino lo scorbutico Michel, anche se so che non lo ammetterà mai.  
Il mio angelo, però, è magico come me, come decine di generazioni di Giallimore prima di noi, e tra un paio di settimane inizierà il suo percorso accademico alla Da Vinci. Scuola costosa. Così costosa che non ho ancora trovato il modo di pagare la prima tassa di studio e il tempo sta scadendo. Sarò costretta a seguire il consiglio di Susi. Perché devo avere un'amica così saggia?

In pausa pranzo rileggo la lettera, uguale alle decine che l'hanno preceduta, mentre mangiucchio le patatine che ci ha preparato Susi.  
«Mamma? Tutto bene?»  
«Certo, tesoro.» Quante bugie che le sto dicendo. Infilo una patatina in bocca per prendere tempo. «Ti andrebbe un giro oggi pomeriggio? Ti presento delle persone.»  
Il suo viso s'illumina. È sempre così entusiasta alle novità. Non dovrei nasconderle, però, chi andiamo a trovare, ma non riesco neanche a pronunciare i loro nomi.

Dopo pranzo la porto di sopra in una camera vuota dell'hotel e usiamo la Polvere Volante per spostarci. Scandisco bene il nome dell'odiato indirizzo, buttando la polvere nel camino. Non mi sfugge l'espressione di Rori. Mentre mettiamo piede nelle fiamme verdi mi lancia uno sguardo serio e io capisco che ha già compreso la nostra destinazione, se non il motivo.

Mettiamo piede in un salottino di pietra, dove ci accoglie il maggiordomo.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta pulisce la cenere che abbiamo addosso e attorno. «Buona sera, signorina Giallimore, è una sorpresa vederla qui.» Ci squadra da capo a piedi, probabilmente per verificare che non ci sia altra sporcizia di cui liberarsi. «Posso assumere che questa bambina sia sua figlia e che i suoi genitori non siano al corrente della vostra visita?»  
«Esatto.»  
«Bene. Se volete seguirmi?»  
Non ho molta scelta, a meno che io non voglia far venire un infarto ai miei facendoli arrivare qui con un Accio e un colpo della mia bacchetta. «Rori, questo è il signor Aureliano.»  
Il vecchio maggiordomo si volta appena, lanciando un sorriso a mia figlia. «Rori. Che nome interessante.» Il suo tono è completamente cambiato da prima.  
«È un nomignolo», risponde Rori. «Mi chiamo come mia madre.»  
«Ah. Questa è una sorpresa.» Mi lancia uno sguardo che non comprendo. «E, Rori, conosci l'origine di questo nome che, tra l'altro, viene passato in famiglia di generazione in generazione?»  
«No, la mamma non me l'ha mai raccontata.»  
Ora anche lei ha un tono antagonista con me. «Non la conosco neanch'io.»  
Mi guarda incredula, crede che l'abbia tenuto nascosto apposta, come per dispetto; quindi non mi ha perdonato il fatto che non l'ho preparata a incontrare i suoi nonni. Chissà per quanto mi terrà il broncio.  
«È una storia che viene da molto prima che la famiglia si spostasse nel Mediterraneo, quando gli avi dei Giallimore vivevano di pesca e poco più. Si racconta che un primo Richard, in onore del quale è stato dato il nome a tuo nonno, fosse pescatore sulle sponde del Reno. Aveva una piccola barca che metteva in acqua ogni mattina con i figli e la pesca serviva a sfamare la numerosa famiglia, a barattare e trasfigurare. Nella famiglia Giallimore tutti sono provvisti di un grande talento nell'arte della trasfigurazione. O quasi.  
Al primo Richard capitò di mettersi in acqua in un giorno cupo, quand'anche i suoi figli leggevano nel cielo e nelle budella degli animali i segni certi di una grossa tempesta in arrivo. Egli, però, decise di non ascoltare. Decise di affrontare il pericolo, piuttosto che rischiare di vedere i figli patire la fame.  
La tempesta, ovviamente, arrivò. Il vento e l'acqua si mischiarono in cielo e in acqua e il vostro antenato finì nel vortice mortale del grande fiume. Lottò con tutte le sue energie per salvarsi, pregando e urlando i nomi dei suoi figli e la sua disperazione per loro ai quattro venti che turbinavano sopra di lui. E fu così che una sirena lo sentì.  
Alcuni dicono fosse una sirena alata che lo afferrò dal cielo e lo sottrasse alle grinfie delle acque. Altri che fosse una sirena pinnata e che la sua natura di mezzo pesce le rese possibile combattere le correnti e portare l'uomo in salvo su uno scoglio.  
Fu su quello scoglio, comunque, che la sirena concesse il suo cuore al vostro avo e gli rivelò il suo nome: Lorelei.»  
«Che bella storia!», commenta rapita Rori.  
«Sono contento che sia piaciuta.» Lanciandomi uno sguardo fugace, aggiunge, «almeno a qualcuno».  
«È proprio una bella storia», dico ignorando il commento del signor Aureliano, che si ferma, finalmente, davanti a una doppia porta e si volta a fronteggiarci.  
«Siamo arrivati.»  
Stringo la mano di mia figlia e prendo un respiro, mentre le porte si aprono. Rori è più calma di me.  
La voce sonora e leggermente roca di mia madre ci raggiunge subito, «Aurelio, hai impiegato un'eternità, chi è arrivato-?» Si interrompe, quando alza lo sguardo dal giornale che stava leggendo, seduta dritta sul divanetto del soggiorno ampio ed elegante in cui siamo entrati. Incontro il suo sguardo per un attimo stupito. «Riccardo, tesoro.»  
«Cosa c'è Emiliana?», chiede mio padre, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo giornale.  
«La signorina Lorelei Giallimore e la signorina Lorelei Giallimore, signori Giallimore», ci introduce Aureliano.  
Solo le parole del maggiordomo conducono gli sguardi di entrambi i miei genitori su di me e mia figlia. Anche mio padre spalanca gli occhi, sorpreso, prima di comporre il volto nella sua usuale espressione altezzosa.  
«Vado a preparare il caffè.»  
«Doppio», diciamo insieme io e mia madre.  
«Rori, perché non vai con il signor Aureliano e ti fai dare una bibita? Io devo parlare con i tuoi nonni da sola per un attimo.» Mia figlia annuisce e le porte si chiudono, lasciandomi da sola con i miei genitori per la prima volta dopo più di dieci anni. «Madre, padre, vi vedo bene.» Nel silenzio carico di cose non dette, mi avvicino e mi siedo su una poltroncina, con il tavolino da caffè a separarci. Mi sento come se avessi fatto un tuffo in un passato in cui non avrei voluto più nuotare. Prendo la lettera dalla borsa e la porgo a mia madre. La furia me la strappa dalle mani. «Rori deve iniziare la Da Vinci tra poco.» I miei si lanciano uno di quegli sguardi indecifrabili per me. «Ma non ho liquidità a sufficienza per pagare le tasse e le spese da sola e, dato che ho messo i vostri nomi come garanti della sua istruzione, non ho diritto a un aiuto economico, quindi…»  
«Hai bisogno di soldi,» afferma mio padre.  
«Non ho bisogno di soldi, ho bisogno di un aiuto per pagare l'istruzione di mia figlia.»  
«Ha bisogno di soldi,» ribatte madre, rivolta al marito.  
«Bene, prendo il libretto degli assegni.»  
Inizio a incurvare le labbra in un sorriso grato.  
«Aspetta un attimo, Riccardo.»  
E le mie labbra si piegano verso il basso in una smorfia, invece.  
«Se saremo coinvolti economicamente nelle vostre vite, vogliamo esserlo anche personalmente.»  
«Cos'hai in mente, madre», chiedo a malincuore.  
«Una cena. Tutte le settimane. Ogni venerdì sera voglio qui tu e tua figlia a cenare con noi e parlare della vostra settimana.»  
«Non basta se chiamo ogni tanto?»  
«Lorelei.»  
Non mi mancava il suo tono di rimprovero.  
«Cos'hai in mente, madre?» Lo so, mi ripeto, ma Emiliana Giallimore non fa mai niente senza un doppio motivo. Al silenzio rispondo cercando di vedere nella superficie dei suoi pensieri. Non sarò un'esperta di trasfigurazione come il resto della famiglia, ma sono comunque una maestra nell'arte del leggere le menti.  
«Non osare», ribatte mia madre al mio tentativo di carpire qualche emozione o pensiero sotto la sua maschera fredda e altezzosa. I miei genitori sono ossi duri e maestri nell'Occlumanzia.  
Mi alzo, riprendendo la lettera e afferrando l'assegno che, intanto, mio padre ha compilato. «Vi costerebbe tanto fare qualcosa per vostra nipote senza chiedere nulla in cambio?!»  
La porta si apre in quel momento. Mi fermo sulla soglia e dò tempo a mia figlia di conoscere i suoi nonni, almeno di nome, prima di voltarmi a guardare quelle due maschere di marmo che fingono di essere genitori. Sorridono a Rori, ma non riesco a capire se siano davvero contenti di conoscerla o no.  
«Ci vediamo venerdì sera, madre, padre», li saluto velenosa, prima di prendere per mano mia figlia e condurla al camino per tornare all'hotel.

«Li vedremo ancora, quindi?» Rori domanda appena rientriamo dal caminetto della camera vuota.  
«Sì, andremo a cena da loro venerdì.»  
Mia figlia sembra felice al pensiero. Almeno qualcuno può godersi un'idea di cena innocente in famiglia, per la prima volta.

La settimana sembra volare, come se i venti si fossero arruolati contro di me per spingermi inesorabilmente e il più in fretta possibile nelle grinfie di quelle arpie che sono i miei genitori; e in un batter d'occhio, è venerdì sera. Come da istruzioni, non usiamo la Polvere Volante, ma da casa Apparisco con mia figlia tenuta stretta per mano. È la prima volta per lei, ma avrei sperato fosse l'ultima per me. Apparire mi fa sempre venire la nausea e, aggiungendo la bellissima sensazione di una mano poco delicata al collo al solo pensiero di rivederli, la serata inizia proprio bene. Tengo sollevata Rori che soffre per un attimo di vertigini. È un effetto piuttosto comune per chi Appare per la prima volta. Ci troviamo di fronte al cancello della magione della famiglia Giallimore e cammino lentamente per permettere a mia figlia di ammirare i dintorni illuminati dalle torce e dalla luce delle stelle, che qui sono ben visibili e non nascoste da nubi.  
La guardo osservare con meraviglia i giardini ampi, ora colorati anche dalle sfumature autunnali che stanno per spazzare via l'estate, con i loro pozzi, le statue e i gazebi; quelli visibili da questa parte del terreno, almeno. Un viale acciottolato ci conduce direttamente sotto la porta principale, intagliata dai migliori artigiani magici in sinuose forme naturali; le colonne della facciata e le due torrette che fanno capolino dal tetto scuro completano l'immagine.  
Non faccio in tempo a bussare che il signor Aureliano ci apre la porta e ci accoglie, a me con un sorriso professionale, a mia figlia con un'espressione molto più dolce. Mi concentro sul sollievo che provo a come Rori è accolta in questa casa, piuttosto che al resto. Il maggiordomo ci guida nella sala da pranzo, una stanza ampia con un tavolo rettangolare in un legno scuro e molto pregiato che può accomodare un centinaio di commensali. Ora, però, solo un'estremità è apparecchiata. Mia madre sistema con un movimento di bacchetta rapido il centrotavola floreale, prima di voltarsi ad accoglierci.  
«Siete in orario.»  
Sembra quasi sorpresa. Chiama mio padre e iniziamo ad accomodarci, io e Rori da una parte, mia madre dall'altra, con il posto a capotavola riservato al capofamiglia. Mi siedo in modo che Rori sia vicina ai nonni e io lontana quanto il posto apparecchiato più mi permette.  
La cena è più piacevole di quanto pensassi, soprattutto dato che non devo spiccicare parola: la conversione è incentrata su Rori e lei è abbastanza grande e intelligente per parlare per sé.  
«Dovremo accompagnarti a comprare la tua prima bacchetta, conosciamo un negozio fantastico che ha tutti gli ultimi modelli», inizia mia madre, quando arriva il dolce.  
«Non è necessario, c'ho già pensato io.»  
«Ha già una bacchetta? Potresti mostrarcela, Rori?»  
Mio padre alza gli occhi dal dolce solo quando sua nipote inizia a elencare le caratteristiche della sua bacchetta e la tira fuori dalla tasca della giacca appesa alla sedia, ancora nella confezione. «E il nucleo», chiede guardando dentro la scatola aperta sul tavolo.  
«Non sono stati in grado di dircelo, è così vecchia che nessuno ne ha memoria, pare.»  
C'è dell'altro che mia figlia non sa, ovviamente, ma non aggiungo nulla alla sua perfetta spiegazione.  
«Da non credere, che incapaci. Riccardo, dovremmo chiedere a Ollivander, non è bravo come suo padre, ma è il migliore d'Europa in fatto di bacchette, può rivelarci tutto su questo mistero con un solo sguardo.»  
«Hai ragione, Emiliana" e mio padre riporta la sua attenzione al dolce.  
«Domani ci sarà il primo giorno di Open Day. Ci sarete, spero», mi stupisce mia madre.  
«Come fai a saperlo?»  
«Sibilla mi ha avvisato», mi risponde come se fosse ovvio. «Rori, io e tuo nonno saremmo lieti di accompagnarti.»  
«Non c'è bisogno, andrò io con lei.»  
«Puoi allontanarti dal lavoro così a lungo?»  
«Per mia figlia, sì», ribatto con più acidità di quello che avevo previsto.  
«Non insinuare, Lorelei, non è educato.»  
«No, certo, non sia mai che metto a disagio qualcuno a tavola.»  
«Mamma», mormora Rori, lanciandomi uno sguardo implorante. «Mi farebbe davvero piacere se veniste, nonni.»  
Guardo mia figlia allibita.  
«Ci sarà anche tuo padre, presumo?»  
Il silenzio si fa pesante e, lentamente, tutti gli sguardi si concentrano su di me. «Rori, vai a prenderti una soda in cucina, tesoro, chiedi al signor Aureliano», istruisco mia figlia, cercando di tenere a bada la tensione che ho nella voce. Lei esita. «Rori.»  
Forse legge qualcosa nei miei occhi, o forse nel tono, ma finalmente fà come le ho detto.  
Quando esce dalla sala da pranzo, mia madre si sente libera di infierire. «Presumo che questo sia un no, dunque. Avremo mai il piacere di conoscere l'uomo che ci ha portato via nostra figlia?»  
«No.»  
«Lorelei», inizia mio padre.  
«No, padre. Non penso che lo conoscerete mai.» Mi è difficile ammetterlo, ma devo dire una parte di verità, almeno, per evitare che discorsi simili possano turbare Rori in futuro. «Non prima di Rori, comunque.»  
Adesso il silenzio è pesante e stupito. Mio padre è rosso in viso per qualche secondo, prima di nascondere qualsivoglia emozioni.  
«Non solo ti sei lasciata abbindolare da un _nomàgi_ , ti sei fatta anche abbandonare?» Il tono di mia madre non lascia trapassare nulla.  
«Che differenza fa, magico o non magico?»  
«Se fosse stato parte della nostra comunità, avreste potuto sposarvi. Dopotutto, a diciotto anni si dovrebbe essere già adulti, Lorelei. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male.»  
«Nulla, se non il fatto che non era e non è mai stata una mia scelta.»  
«Hai scelto tu di comportarti da irresponsabile, nessuno ti ha costretto e nessuno ti avrebbe costretto al matrimonio; sarebbe solo stato appropriato, date le circostanze.»  
«Con tutti questi se stiamo qui fino al mattino. Non è successo, questo è il punto. E non succederà. Siamo io e Rori e vi deve andare bene così, appropriato o no. Siete voi che ci volete qui.»  
«La cena è finita, nessuno ti obbliga a restare.»  
Sentito questo, mi alzo.  
«Riferisci a Rori di salutarci, prima di andare. Ci vediamo domani.»  
A questo, sbatto la porta. O ci provo, le porte di questa casa sono così pesanti che mi sorprendo ogni volta che il signor Aureliano le apre con una sola mano.

* * *

È sabato, primo giorno di Open Day all'Accademia d'Istruzione Magica Cecilia Da Vinci ed è spettacolare. Giovani di tutte le età, accompagnati dalle famiglie, vagano per il prato che circonda le costruzioni bianche che, presumo, costituiscono l'accademia, il cui perimetro è delineato da una prosperosa foresta. Ci sono pini e olivi riconoscibili tra la folta vegetazione dai colori e le forme che non riconosco, ma nessun arbusto è ancora colorato dall'autunno che si sta avvicinando. Mentre mia madre mi guida per mano, vedo un volto tra la flora. Un viso non umano, ma verde quanto un germoglio primaverile e capelli di rovi, con occhi da donna del marrone di un tronco di ciliegio. I nostri sguardi si incrociano per un secondo e poi l'intero attimo passato sembra un'allucinazione.  
Mi stupisco a osservare gli abiti delle persone. Non sono tanto diversi da quelli che si vedono per strada a Milano, ma i tessuti sono più raffinati, i colori più vivaci e i tagli più eleganti; così mi sento sia fuori posto che a mio agio, assieme.  
«Mamma, li ho visti!» Strattono mia madre verso il punto dove ho scorto i nonni parlare con una donna con un copricapo strano, ma quando ci avviciniamo lo fisso a bocca aperta, perché non è per niente un cappello. Sulla testa della donna è appisolato un volatile maestoso, dal piumaggio dorato, se non per le code blu e rosse fiammeggianti.  
«Lorelei, siete in ritardo», ci accoglie la nonna. Le sorrido. «Sibilla, ricordi mia figlia?»  
«Certo», risponde la donna, stringendo la mano della mamma. «Ricordo tutte le visite al mio ufficio nel cuore della notte.»  
Lei è la Preside, allora. Mia madre cerca di nascondere una smorfia. Non sembra imbarazzata da ciò che ha fatto, ma dall'essere stata scoperta. Chissà cosa combinava a scuola?  
«Questa è Rori, nostra nipote. È per lei che siamo qui.» La voce della nonna sembra velata di qualcosa simile all'orgoglio.  
«Ah, l'ultima Lorelei Giallimore. Sarà interessante averla nelle nostre aule.»  
Questo sembra un commento strano, ma solo io e la mamma sembriamo averlo colto.

Seguiamo tutti e quattro insieme le attività dell'Open Day senza troppi intoppi, sembrerebbe. Mi incuriosisce vedere mia madre con i nonni, perché loro sono a conoscenza di tante parti di lei che a me sono ignote e che vorrei scoprire. Sento, però, la tensione che permane tra di loro. Mi chiedo perché i nonni siano più aperti e caldi con me che con la loro unica figlia. Incontriamo molte persone che conoscono i nonni e ogni volta che vengo presentata c'è un'aria gioviale che ci avvolge, ma che non nasconde completamente la presenza della domanda della mia vita: chi e dov'è mio padre?

L'Accademia ci offre un pranzo sontuoso, seduti nella mensa del Polo Universitario, che è la più grande dell'Accademia, dicono. La sala è altissima, il soffitto invisibile tra le ombre, aperta al resto degli edifici e divisa dal resto del mondo solo da delle colonne color crema in stile romano. Ci sono innumerevoli tavoli di legno, sedie e nient’altro. Dove si prenderà il cibo? Ci sediamo a un tavolo meno occupato degli altri, ma subito si unisce a noi una ragazza che accompagna un ragazzino della mia età, che sembrano conoscere i nonni.  
«Nicoletta, sei da sola, tesoro?»  
«Sì, zia», risponde la ragazza. «Né i miei, né gli zii potevano accompagnare Nicola.»  
I nomi mi suonano familiari. Ha chiamato la nonna ‘zia’, quindi vorrà dire che siamo imparentati?  
«Nicoletta, da quanto tempo! Forse neanche ti ricordi di me», afferma la mamma.  
«Ah, zia Lorelei! Zia Isa mi aveva detto che forse saresti venuta. È tua figlia?», chiede indicandomi. Mia madre annuisce. «Per Ecate, ti somiglia davvero tanto!» Ci presentiamo. «Lui è mio cugino, Nicola.»  
«Ciao», saluta imbarazzato.  
Ci sediamo tutti quanti. «Come funziona? Non vedo un buffet, né una cucina», domando guardandomi attorno. Mia madre mi lancia un ghigno. Sta per succedere qualcosa di magico.  
«Aspettiamo che parli Sibilla, poi vedrai», afferma la nonna, con un sorriso simile a quello della mamma.  
Ci voltiamo verso la preside che, a un’estremità della sala, ha iniziato a parlare. Nonostante siamo così numerosi e noi, in particolare, quasi dall’altra parte della stanza la sentiamo chiaramente. «Come fa?»  
«Un semplice incantesimo», mi risponde mia madre, sempre sussurrando.  
«Benvenuti a tutti! Oggi abbiamo tra di noi molti volti nuovi che per la prima volta entrano nella nostra comunità, ma anche tanti che non vedevamo da tempo. Siamo davvero felici di poter accogliere tutti voi che per la prima volta avete messo piede nella nostra Accademia secolare e diamo il ben tornato a chi è di nuovo tra noi per continuare gli studi superiori e universitari. Prima di continuare con le attività pomeridiane che abbiamo organizzato per voi, soprattutto per i giovanissimi che inizieranno per la prima volta un percorso d'istruzione magica, vi invito a condividere con noi un pasto frugale. Buon appetito!»  
A queste parole, per magia, appaiono davanti a noi piatti fumanti e pietanze di ogni tipo, non pare proprio frugale; così iniziamo a mangiare nel chiacchiericcio allegro che ci circonda e ci avvolge.  
«Quindi, voi siete miei cugini?» chiedo.  
È Nicoletta a rispondere, mentre Nicola sembra troppo impegnato con della mozzarella filante nella sua pastasciutta. «No. I miei nonni e i tuoi nonni sono amici da molto tempo, però, quindi li vediamo spesso. Per me sono come degli zii», afferma con un sorriso.  
«Oh, Emilia, arrivano i Ròs-Petrovíc», borbotta nonno Riccardo, guardando di sottecchi una coppia anziana che si avvicina camminando rigidi e con il naso all’insù.  
«Sono ancora vivi?!»  
«Lorelei», sibila la nonna di rimando.  
I nonni puntano le proprie bacchette tra collo e mascella e mormorano qualcosa. «Che fanno?»  
«È un incantesimo di linguaggio comune», mi spiega Nicoletta, mentre mia madre compie lo stesso gesto, imbronciata, sotto ordine della nonna. «L’Accademia è un punto di riferimento per molte comunità magiche del Mediterraneo. Vengono qui a studiare maghi e maghe dall’Albania, dalla Croazia, dalla Spagna, dalla Libia; un po' dappertutto, non solo dall’Italia. Anche i professori non sono tutti italiani.»  
Intanto i nonni e la mamma si sono messi a parlare con la coppia altezzosa. Sembra surreale che si capiscano quando da una parte parlano italiano e dall’altra una lingua che non ho mai sentito.  
«Rori», mi chiama mia madre. Mi alzo per raggiungerla e mi punta la sua bacchetta sotto il mento, prima di mormorare « _intellegiverbus_ » e, all’improvviso, la coppia straniera parla italiano.

Anche il pomeriggio lo passo con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca piena di domande, ma non mi sfugge la tensione crescente di mia madre al mio fianco, anche se non me la riesco proprio a spiegare.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che i cambiamenti avvenuti su nomi e/o personalità dei personaggi non vi abbiano fatto troppa impressione e che siate incuriositi dalla premessa (forse un pò lunga) per questa storia.  
> Ho iniziato un viaggio con questi personaggi, che mi stanno trascinando ferocemente, e mi piacerebbe condividerlo con voi; spero che anche a voi faccia piacere!!  
> Qualsiasi commento (o critica) è apprezzato!  
> P.S. tutti gli errori e i "typo" sono miei ':)


End file.
